Behind Her Mask
by Half-Breed Kid
Summary: With a new life, a new crush, and all hell breaking loose, living a normal life in Konoha is the least of my problems. The past is a hard thing to run away from after all. ShinoOC. Slight KakashiOC. Future HinaSasu -attention all readers, changes are happening to this story. I'm trying my best to make it perfect for my readers-
1. Prologue

A woman walked through tainted streets, the air thick of fog and musk that drifted through the air. Loose papers tumbled past her feet every time her ninja shoes touched the ground. Her crimson orbs observed image of the broken glass that scattered throughout the road, crimson colored ink stained some of the large pieces on the ground. The sound of glass breaking echoed underneath her ninja shoes.

She glanced around the remains of her ex-home, memories flash through her mind like a movie. Her heart sank deeper into her chest like the sun slowly sank deeper behind the trees as the shadows danced beside large buildings. An icy chill went down her spine when she felt a presence coming from a tree a few feet from her. She adjusted her raven black lion mask, one of her fingers brushed one of the fangs. Shaking her head her memories, she glanced around her hometown, observing the the last image she would see before she left for Konoha.

She glanced at her sheathed kantana, her fingers itching to remove the blade and press the cold metal into the strangers flesh until it becomes nothing more than chunks of raw meat. A long sigh escaped her lips as she ignored her sudden eager to kill someone that could be harmless.

The woman sighed pulling her raven black hair into a high ponytail, she didn't need hair flying in her face, not today...not today.

Ann slung her backpack over her shoulder, her fingernails digging deeper into her arm strap, helping her release some of her negative vibes and gave her hometown one last glance before running full speed into the forest. Loose twigs and branches scratched her caramel colored skin as she zoomed past trees. The strange presence she felt slowly started to drift behind her as she sped through the forest. Hopefully, she won't be feeling that presence for away.

* * *

A large man frowned deeply, sweat dripping down his face. He gritted his teeth, leaning back against a large tree branch. 'You're not getting away that easy, Tsunami...I'll be back. Just wait.'

* * *

Ann collapsed on the hard ground, her body weak and sweaty. She eyed the crimson ink that dripped down her arms and legs onto the ground. It may of only been a few hours since she started her journey, but her body said otherwise. Many cuts and bruises from her previous attack made their mark on her skin.

Ann sighed, leaning her body against a near by tree. She winced when her fingers barely grazed one of the cuts on face.

"Man...I'm soooooooo hungry." Ann jumped at the sound of an loud voice coming closer to her.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, getting to her feet using the tree for support. She glanced by the tree, grey, blue, orange, and brown blobs made her way towards her. Ann cursed under her breath while she unsheathed her kantana. She dug the end into the ground, converting her weight from the tree to the kantana.

Ann moved her legs, breathing slowly so she was the one could who could hear. She gripped the handle when the group of strangers were a few feet away from her. She sighed in relief when no one had noticed her.

"Hey, Did you hear that?" Ann froze, digging her nails into the handle. Sweat made her raven black bangs stick to her forehead.

"Yeah." The brown haired stranger looked around the forest, sniffing the air. His large white dog copied his master. "Do you smell that?" The teen sniffed again, turning in Ann direction. "It smell like blood...lots of it."

"M-m-maybe s-someone's injured" the violet haired stranger whispered, worry sewn in her voice.

"I guess loooking wouldn't hurt." A stranger in a large grey jacket whispered, his black tinted glasses kept Ann from knowing if he was looking at her.

Ann held her breath, trying to pull her kantana out of the ground causing her to wobble. Ann cursed under her breath trying to not lost her balance while trying not to get caught. Her breath became rigid when she heard footsteps come closer. She gave it one last pull when **it** happened. I have good news and bad news. The good news is she finally got her kantana free from the grounds evil clutches, bad news is...she will probably be on the ground in the next ten seconds. Her crimson eyes widened as her legs turned to jelly and she came tumbling down. She closed her eyes, getting ready to feel the pain when...she fell onto something strong, yet soft.

Ann opened her eyes and saw the one thing she didn't expect to see...pitch black sungasses.

A heavy blush spread across her cheeks when she realized how she looked. The stranger stared down at her kind of...lovingly as he hed her injuried body in his strong arms. He let her go when the image started to process in his mind.

The violet haired stranger covered ran over to Ann's body, worry dancing in her pearl eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ann nodded.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hai, Hinata-chan?" The orange haired stranger asked kneeling next to Ann.

"W-we n-need to m-move..."

"Ann" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Ann smiled, "My name's Ann. Ann Tsunami."

Hinata smiled, "It's nice t-to meet y-you, Ann-chan. My name is Hinata."

"Nice to meet you too."

Hinata looked back at Naruto, "Ano..l-like I w-was saying, c-can you c-carry Ann-chan t-to t-the hospital."

Naruto gave her a toothy grin, Ann laughed at the goofy look on his face. "Sur-"

"I'll carry her" Ann turned her head surprised to see that it was in fact her savior, you know the stranger that wears the grey jacket.

The stranger knelt beside her,picking her up bridal style. She shifted slightly getting comfortable in his arm, she smiled gently when she felt his muscles through his arms.

He started walking ahead, leaving everyone else in the dust.

Ann stared up at him, watching the sunlight glow against the parts of his face that she was able to see.

"You might want to get some rest" Ann looked up and smiled gently before she leaned her head against his firm chest.

He glanced down at her tired form, her body felt warm in his arms. "My name's Shino, by the way." Shino whispered, ignoring the odd feelings that were growing inside of him.

Ann rubbed her head against his chest. "Ann."

'Well like they always say, 'Every ending is a new beginning.' Ann smiled, drifting to sleep against Shino's chest.


	2. Dear Readers

**Dear wonderful readers,**

**I was wondering if you could help me out a bit. I want to finish this story, but I need some help figuring out if I should rewrite what I have already or continue with the stuff I already have. So I going to let you choose. On September 26th I will count the number of votes I get. Oh and if you choose rewrite please give me a strory title that will attract readers. Please and thank you. **

**Infamous Ninja (aka. Shino's future wife)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals. I know it been a really love time since I've written this story so I thought since I'm writing Behind Her Mask that I would try to work on this one as well. And today you learn about your wild female hero and I hope you enjoy what I've written so far.**

**I thought I could explain a few things before this goes on. **

**This story is about Ann Tsunami, a young girl that left Konoha for five years in search of something that even Tsunade didn't know about. She's known for raising hell and causing distruction but their are secrets laced into why this happens whenever she's around. **

**When Ann returns to Konoha, she struggles to be accepted by those around her except for Naruto and his friend who like her strange ways and attitude. But as the group grows closer to her, the troubles from her dark past sneak up on her and trys to control her once again. And Ann tries to fight it, knowing all the people that she holds dear hangs in the balance.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO...but *giggles* Ann Tsunami is my pride and joy. :P**

* * *

It was early morning when Ann woke up. The faint sound of chirping birds brought her out of her steady slumber. She looked around, sitting up slowly, thoughts of the other night not fully coming back to her.

The room was crisp white. Not a single thing was out of place. A tv on the opposite side of the small bed. The quite itchy sheets that scratched against her bare legs, trapping her in it. The smell of strong bleach tickled her nose. She coughed a couple of times, coving her mouth with her hand. It was a hospital alright. God, she hated those places so much.

After a couple of kicks, the covers let go over Ann's legs. They went over the side of the bed. She hissed out, pulling her toes back onto the bed after they touches the icy floor.

"Damn floor. Damn place. Damn day," Ann grumbled, falling back onto the covers and glared up at the white ceiling. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair. It was still slightly damp. Everything came rushing back to her. The rain. Her wounds. Her attackers. The people who saved her in the forest.

She silently thanked them for taking her here. Even if it was her own personal nightmare, it was way better than be being dead on the forest floor. She shuttered at the mere thought.

The sound of footsteps got her attention. When she turned towards the doorway, the violet haired girl from earlier stood at the door, carrying a tray of food. Ann figured she must be her nurse because of the uniform she was wearing.

"So you're finally up." The girl smiled, setting the tray of food on Ann's lap. Ann nodded, looking down at the food. Her stomach growled making her blush. She started eating silently while Hinata, Ann remembered, gave her some water.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry to be so much trouble," Ann smiled brightly, trying to hide the fact that she didn't like being in hospitals to begin with. Hinata only smiled back shyly, adjusting the pillows on the bed so Ann can sit up and eat.

"It's no problem at all."

After a while Hinata had left, leaving Ann alone again. The tv was her only company but it was more like background music after a while.

People walked by the door -nurses, doctors and regular people- doing their own thing. Being alone was starting to get to her. If their was one thing Ann hated the most it was being alone for a long time.

A doctor came in next. She examined her body again, checking all of the wounds on her body which all seemed to be healing well, she explained. Ann waited quietly for her to finish talking, her eyes shifting to the two adult ninjas on the far wall.

'They must be here to make sure I don't do anything stupid. The probably don't know i'm here to return," Ann pondered turning back her attention to the doctor who was rewrapping the bandage on her arm.

"When can I leave?" The doctor looked at the ninja's before looking back at Ann again. She wouldn't be leaving for a while. She could tell when they shifted, pressing their fingers against the knifes from a pouch.

Ann could tell it would be hard to escape, she mentally cursed at herself for even being crazy enough to try to. They thought she was a danger to their village - their homes. Making a run for it would only make them think worse of her. But she had to see Tsunade. She might not get the chance again.

In the blink of an eye, Ann ran, ripping out her IV before snatching her clothes from the near by chair. One of the ninjas grabbed her by the arm but she round kicked him, slamming him straight in the face with her bare foot. She slipped through the mans loosened arm, jumping out the window full speed before the female ninja beside her could try to grab her too. She heard screaming when she landed below. Luckily for her, years of jumping off building for the fun of it payed off and she remembered to use her chakra to land on her feet.

People were running after her. Running just as fast as she was. But she knew she couldn't stop.

Some of them may have been faster. And she may have been stronger. But she had a goal in mind: find Tsunade.

* * *

Ann stopped breathing until she was a safe distance away.

Successfully she hid in a empty warehouse, but she knew with one wrong move one those nut job ninjas would slice her up into pieces.

Ann discarded the damp hospital gown she wearing - she was sweating when she was running - and changed into the pair of shorts and a tank top that was left on the chair for her. The top felt weird on her but she figured it was because of the fact she wasn't wearing a bra and the fabric was rubbing about her bare chest. Which didn't bother her too much.

She looked outside again. The place had quieted down. People were scattered around still looking for her though but at least it wasn't as hectic as before.

Thinking it was safe enough to come out, Ann ran to an exit. She looked through the crack of the door, making sure everyone around had passed before jogging out into the street. Whenever she would spot someone she would jump into the trees or hide in the shadows, which seemed to be growing since the sun was going down.

It wasn't long before she reached the base of the Hokage tower. ANBU's were guarding it. Their masks hid their calculating faces from her view. Ann knew they were strong. If they weren't they wouldn't be protecting the Hokage from her to being with. Even if she wasn't really a threat, getting inside wouldn't be easy.

The only sane option was the scale up the building. It would take a while but at least she knew she could make it there without busting too many heads along the way.

"God help me," Ann muttered, climbing down from her safe haven, into the streets that screamed practically screamed 'Danger! Don't come out!'

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Ann cursed at herself for getting spotted. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She climbed quickly up the building, trying her best not to look back at the dozens of people climbing after her. All of them were yelling, carrying katanas and throwing knifes up at her.

A few grazed her. The pain made her whimper but she didnt stop until she was below the window of the Hokage's office. With a fist full of chakra, she punched the glass, covering her eyes when the glass shattered around her.

Ann climbed up. The glass dug into her skin.

Tsunade stood in front of her. Staying silent until Ann got all the way up into her office. She didn't look very pleased with the mess she made. But then again, after knowing her for years, she should have remembered that Ann Tsunami was prone to cause trouble.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Ann Tsunami has never been known to really play it safe. Hopefully everyone will see more of her crazy misadventures when i update.**

**See you guys next time. **


	4. Chapter 2

**After multiple days of intense studying of great books like "How To Write A Damn Good Novel" by James N. Frey and searching many websites for tips of writing better as well as many days I have spent trying not to punch my inner editor in the face, I have written a really good chapter. **

**Please, for the love of fucking God and all that is sane, review. Your support as well as critism is greatly wanted. Give me what you got.**

* * *

After the whole window incident, Ann was forced back into the hospital so medics could heal the fresh wounds that she was rewarded. She sulked the entire time, not even bother to open her mouth while Tsunade complained about all the trouble she caused within the her first day back in Konoha. But Ann knew Tsunade was secretly happy to see her again. All the years apart probably made her think she had been munch for all the little creatures that could find the rotting corpse of the black haired beauty.

Once the wounds were all healed, Ann was guided back to Tsunade's office. The ninjas that surrounding her were even bulkier than before. All sporting masks that covered their haunting gazes. The rest of her day was spent being drained of information. From where she went the first day she left to why she came back. And practically everything in between. Honestly, the entire time she was wondering what color her shit was the last time she took a crap in the forest. But the answer never came up.

After hours and hours of sitting in a dark room, lights glaring into her eyes so hard that she nearly went blind, Ann ran her fingers through her damp hair. She figured it was from all the running she did earlier in the day. Taking a shower would be the best option for her. She swayed a bit as she stepped inside the cosy apartment Tsunade wanted her to stay in. Tsunade always did look out for Ann. Even when she first came to Konoha in bloody clothes and blood shot eyes from spending hours crying in the woods. She didn't ask what happened to be. The only thing she knew was that she was twelve year old orphan. And that was reason enough to let her stay. No matter what happened before.

The living room had a couple of couches and a tv, against the wall. All of the cabinets in the kitchen were filled with pots and pans. She didn't complain about the lack of food in the pantry. She was just happy to have a kitchen to cook in to begin with as well as a working stove and running water.

Ann walked into her bedroom, stepping over the tight black and jean shorts she pealed off her body on the way to the waiting shower.

Hot water pulsed against her flesh. Beating away all the stress from her long day.

She scrubbed her body clean with one of the wash towels she found along the way to the bathroom. The soap she lathered her body with smelt like roses. The scent brought back old memeries of her mother when she was still alive. The two of them loved planting roses together. Just the sight of a rose can bring her to tears.

Ann pushed the thought of her parents away, stepping out of the shower and letting the cool air dry her skin until she found a fluffy red towel to dry her wet skin.

After rewrapping the red fabric around her body, Ann climbed into bed remembering she didn't have any pajamas to wear that night. She was going to sleep in the nude, but she figured it would be a bad idea. With ANBU watching her like a hawk staring down its a tiny little mouse before swooping down and grabbing it with its tallens, she knew should get use to being naked in the apartment and would eventually start walking around completely nude like she did in the moutains. She really didn't want to be resposible for any boners and future stalkers.

* * *

A soft knock came from the door.

Ann rubbed her tired eyes, the covers fell off her body when she sat up in the bed. She glanced down at the clock on her night stand, the neon numbers 8:00AM glared back at her.

"Who the fuck is at the door this early in the morning?" Ann grumbled, stumbling as she made it to the front door. After smoothing down her hair -she didn't want to look too bad, even if it was early in the morning- she opened the door, her dark brown orbs settling on the masked man who disturbed her peaceful slumber.

"Mind telling me why you woke me up?" Ann glared at the older gentleman through heavy lidded eyes.

The white haired man looked up and down at her. Most likely taking in the sight of her towel covered body. Ann smirked at the sight of a growing blush on his cheeks that was barely seen over the Icha Icha Pardise book, or at least those were the words she could make out over the iron plated gloves he wore.

He straightened his head protecter over his right eye and smiled at Ann sheepishly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Tsunami-san, but Tsunade sent me to give you these," Ann looked down at the bags of clothes in his hands. She stepped aside and motioned him to come in. He gazed around the room living room. Ann disappeared into her own bedroom, closing the door behind her so she can get dressed in her new clothes.

"So, what's your name?" Ann opened the door, reentering the living room. She wore a tight black shirt and a grey vest. Her long legs were barely covered by a pair of loose fitting shorts.

"Kakashi." Ann nodded, starting to wrap bandages around her neck, arms and ankles.

"Did you come by just to give me the clothes?" Kakashi's masked moved as he smiled, a soft chuckle was muffled through the fabric.

"No, I came to show you around the Konoha. A lot has changed since you've last been here. Besides you could meet new people while your outside."

"Beats walking around here naked with the goons outside watching me." Ann giggled, amused by the sight of Kakashi's blushing face. "Sorry, I should of warned you. I tend to be naughty at times. I guess its second nature for me to say something sexual."

They walked outside of her apartment together. Ann didn't know but it was rather easy for her to be unguarded around him. 'Maybe,' Ann thought, grinning at Kakashi as he told her more about his students he wanted to introduce her too, 'this is the beginning of something good.'

"So, Kakashi-san, when are you going to introduce me to your students?" Ann asked, slurping up noodles from her ramen bowl. Kakashi and Ann spent the entire day together. He even carried her bags as they headed back from the market after buying groceries, which he happily paid for even when Ann tried to decline his offer. Even after all that, he treated her to ramen.

He sat across from her in a booth. Ann could tell he was smiling behind his mask as she watched her choke down her second bowl.

"Knowing Naruto, he should be dragging Sakura here pretty soon." As if those very words were a whistle to the start of a race, Naruto would have won it. From the descriptions Kakashi gave her, Ann figured it was Naruto who ran to the counter of the ramen shop. Sakura -the panting pink haired girl beside him- in tow.

Ann felt a sweat drop trickle down her forehead at the sight.

Kakashi waved the two over. Ann wiped her mouth with a napkin, sitting back against the plump booth cushions.

"Naruto, Sakura, I'm so glad you two could join us. I'd like to introduce you to someone." Their gaze shifted over to Ann who smiled innocently, tilting her head to the side. Her onyx curls swished as they brushed the back of her shirt. "This is Ann Tsunami, she just came back to Konoha yesterday after leaving for five years."

"Aren't you to the girl who broke Tsunade's window?" Sakura asked, finally catching her breath.

Ann chuckled, wild glint in her eyes but she doesn't stop smiling, keeping up the sweet and innocent act that she grew use to portraying over the years. But that usually just lasted the first few days of meeting someone. "Yep, I bet Tsunade was complaining about it all day."

"Yeah," Sakura laughed, running her fingers through her pink locks. Before smoothing them down. Probably noticing it was sticking up from when Naruto dragged her in. "She can have quite the temper."

"That's the one thing I never did forget about her."

Everyone decided to eat together. It was the first day in a very long time that Ann really smiled. All of those years she spent away -deep in the mountains, where the woods were so think you could barely see the sunlight above you- she didn't have time for fun. Or happiness. Or friends. Only training. It was why she left in the first place. She left to get stronger and protect Konoha from the possible darkness that could come and take the village away from her.

And as the day came to an end, an odd feeling tickled her stomach. She looked around her, only the empty road and Kakashi keeping her company as he escorted her back home. But the nagging feeling never went away.

"Thanks for showing me around today. I would probably be sitting in my apartment watching anime if it wasn't for you."

Kakashi chuckled, "Anything to get you out of that fluffy little towel. Even if you did look pretty cute in it."

Ann punched him in the shoulder. A small blush burning her cheeks. "Dirty old man." He only chuckled at the comment.

They stopped in front of her apartment door as Ann fished out the keys from her pocket. "I really did enjoy it though," Ann smiled happily at Kakashi. "We should do it again."

"I have to pick you up to take you for you exams tomorrow. Tsunade thinks your ready."

Ann laughed, "I was born ready to fight." Kakashi laughed too, watching Ann open her door but turn around, talking to him in the door way.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Kakashi smiled one last time before turning away, walking in the direction of his own place. Leaving Ann to close to door and think about tomorrow - the day of new friends and even newer possibilities.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please let me know what you think. Would love you opinion.**


	5. Chapter 3

**OMG, I just got finished editing my story a couple of minutes ago and I have to say that I'm pretty impressed with my work. After buying and reading -even taking pages of notes on voice, diction and all that other stuff- I finally feel happy with what I've written. Soon or later I'll be a freelance writing, posting blog post and maybe writing a couple of novels for someone. :)**

**Speaking of writing, I'm looking for a couple of new beta readers. Variety will be key because I have tons of stories that I plan on writing, all of them will be a bit strange and creative but that's the art of writing after all, strange is acceptable. :P  
**

**Anyone interested can just private message and we can talk it over. :)  
**

**Now, moving on to the story at hand, in this chapter of Behind the Mask a new character is being introduced and a secret of our lovely character will be revealed. You'll be learning a lot about her too, so please be excited about that and the fact you will be taking a sneak peak into her mysterious past.  
**

**Without further interruption, except for the disclaimer, introduce to you Chapter 4 of Behind the Mask.  
**

**Warning: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

The darkness engulfed his body, consuming every inch as he patiently sat on the leather couch, his bright blue eyes piercing the shadows to the front door of his old friends apartment. Rose didn't know that he had come to visit; he would be surprised if she did. Knowledge of her being a villager in Konoha was unknown by the other assassins, other than Amy, another one of Rose's old friends from her assassin days.

He was careful when he came there; the location was still top secret and that's how he planned on keeping it.

It had been years since the two of them have last spoken. Much longer than Koga would have liked. But she had disappeared on him, dissolving into nothingness, making it nearly impossible for her to find. He was the only one to find her. It took a lot of work blood and sweat but she was in reach. Well, with Amy being the "finder" it was really her blood and sweat, but still, he helped too.

Even though Rose Kuro, or "Ann Tsunami" -at least that's what she had changed it to- was from who the fairly innocent but still deadly girl they were best friends with years ago, they had found her.

Rose's sweet aroma lingered on the couch. He pressed his large fingers against the cushions where their was a slight dent from her sitting there over and over. Her scent latched on to the digits and he brought his hand up to his nose, breathing in deep.

Koga found it rather ironic that roses entranced his mind.

Foot steps -not quite soft and dainty- came from the door. Koga's hand dropped down to his lap. The moment had come; he was finally going to see her again.

He gulped, wondering if sneaking in to her apartment was the best idea. He may have been an ex-assassin, and a pretty damn good one, but the last he remembered Rose Kuro had a killer right hook. And with her talented knife wielding skills to match her intense blood lust. Maybe she had changed. Koga didn't want to risk being skinned either way.

He stiffened when the door swung open, a slim form slipped inside, casting a shadow over him. He didn't know if Rose thought he was just the darkness in her quiet apartment. Her stopping in the doorway didn't calm his hectic thoughts though.

His knuckles started to turn white, his balled-up fists resting on his shaking knees. He only relaxed when she walked away from the door, clicking the lock in place.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Rose turned around and leaned against the wooden door frame, kicking off her Steve Madden high-heeled boots.

Koga stayed silent for a moment, too shocked to even mutter a word. How did she know? He clasps his lips together, peering at the ebony girl through strands of blood-red hair and the darkness which was soon after replaced by eye-popping bright lights.

Rose smirked at when he started blinking, trying to regain his sight after the sudden change of lighting blinding him.

"You are a hard girl to find" Koga admitted, rubbing an eye with a pale hand. The war paint -deep red and black swirls the snaked out from beneath his locks, treading over his high cheek bones and stopping after making way down his hard jaw and disappearing under his chin; the ocean blue paint mirrored on both sides of his face- smudged but he decided to ignore it, knowing he was going to have to wash it off later.

Rose took refuge on the wooden coffee table, sitting cross-legged on the smooth surface. He look down at her amused, she giggled back at him noticing the cheeky grin on his face and the sun blinding white teeth coming out of hiding from beneath his moist lips.

"So, Koga, why did you come to me?" Rose asked the playful expression leaving her face after a the two had a little banter, just like old times. She probably knew he had a reason to come find her after all these years.

Koga sat up, his lips forming a straight line and his eyebrows started to scrunch up. A tense air floated back when she noticed the change. The silence stuck to them, clasping their mouths shut. He didn't want to tell her why he come, he put it off long enough though. She deserved to know the truth.

"He's hunting you down." Her eye's narrowed at the direct statement. "I came to protect you." Rose would have smiled at the thought of him protecting her again but she was too irritated at the news to care. So she scuffed instead.

_He_ was looking for her. After all those years that man had the nerve to want back after abandoning her in the woods when she was only eleven years old. She gritted her teeth at the memory of being left alone in the cold, her skin coated in blood, cuts all over her body. Just walking hurt like hell. Every mile walked to Konoha, where she was finally rescued from her misery, burned into her body, making her hate _him_ even more. Just the sound of his name was a reason to kill who ever spoke those syllables. The memory of how she got them was fuzzy but the one thing that was clear was that it was _his_ fault.

"He wants you back in the group," Koga let out a loud growl. The haunting sound that left his chest echoed throughout the room. It reminded her when they use to kill together. It was animalistic and dark. Angry. He looked up, meeting her gaze, before continuing in a softer voice. "I had already left 'The Walking Dead' when the word got out but Amy heard from some sources of hers."

Rose nodded, looking into his piercing eyes, hoping to search them for a clue to what he was feeling, other than anger at him. The ocean orbs swimming with anger. Maybe something else. It just so hard to tell.

Why did _he_ want her back, after that part of her life seemed was just part of her past? The question, she knew, worried the both of them. One of his hands covered small ones, gripping it for dear life. Even though the rough grip made her wince, she didn't make him let go.

"Why? I thought you loved the family?" she decided to ask, placing her free hand on top of the pile and caressing his knuckles.

His hardened expression softened a bit at the gesture. He let out a jagged sigh. "A bunk of orphaned children building trained to fight isn't exactly a family, love."

He was right. It wasn't a family. But it was all most of them had. At a time she has once grateful about her past situation. But she was naïve and young back then.

She had just witnessed her adoptive parents get murdered in front of her eyes, and even though they weren't her real parents, she loved them dearly. The children who survive the random attack on their village learned to fend for themselves on the land they grew up on, ignoring the shattered glass, dried blood and rotting corpses that littered the streets. For nights, she spent clutching the slumped forms of her loved ones, like many other children did, not caring that they were just rotting flesh. She just wanted to hold them, and to get out of the hell she had getting use to living.

When "The Walking Dead" came and "rescued them," she was grateful; all of them were. They were in their debt.

"What about Amy?" Koga smiled a little, his eyes twinkling in delight at the thought their other friend. Rose was just glad the mood lightened. She hated when Koga was upset. His perfect match was happiness.

"She stayed behind at a nearby village to make sure all the paperwork was done so we could live in Konoha." A large grip spread on his face. "She said someone had to be the responsible one."

Rose giggled, poking Koga in the chest with her finger, a playful glint in her eyes. "You wouldn't get anything done without her."

Before she knew it, Koga had her in a headlock. Her face pressed up against his firm chest, being pushed into it as hands ruffled her long hair. A roar of laughter echoed through the apartment, the anger from the thought of their old leader long gone.

She complained, kicking and punching him. His hold only tightened, a grin plastered on his handsome face.

* * *

**Well readers, thank you for reading this story. Please let me know what you think about the new changes to my writing style. It would mean the world to me to hear your thoughts and even your suggestions.**

**And, just so you know, I plan on continuing to practice writing. My desire to be one of the best is strong so giving up on writing will not be an option for me and the tons, and i mean tons, of books I bought online will not go to waste.  
**

**I have to go now. Hugs and Kisses. :)  
**


End file.
